Music Box
by kimyung
Summary: …..kau dapat keluar dari perangkap itu setelah jodoh mu sesungguhnya membuka dan memutar tuasnya itu sendiri. Buat ia mencintaimu dan menjadikannya seorang yang begitu berharga untukmu. Maka pada saat itu kau akan kembali ke dalam wujud mu yang sesungguhnya dan…./KYUMIN /YAOI /BL /M / LADYPRIM


THE MUSIK BOX

.

.

RATED : T

.

.

BL/BOYSLOVE/TYPOS/GJ

.

.

.

.

GENRE : ROMANCE/FANTASY

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY !

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO.

.

.

AND

THREE

.

.

.

.

~1760~

Disebuah kerajaan yang begitu damai dan tentram, dipimpin oleh seorang raja dan ratu yang begitu baik hati. Sangat dihormati oleh rakyatnya dan begitu disanjung-sanjung. Mereka berdua memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang kelak akan menjadi ratu pada kerajaannya.

Putri Lee Sungmin adalah anak mereka yang sangat manis dan begitu cantik jelita. Ia terkenal sebagai wanita yang begitu cantik disenantero negerinya. Tidak ada yang tahu persis bagaimana sikap aslinya selain orang-orang didalam istana. Hingga suatu hari, datang seorang pria untuk meminangnya pertama kali untuk menjadi istri.

Rambut panjangnya terus disisir didepan cermin tanpa henti. Rambut pirangnya begitu cantik dan panjang. Saat seorang pengawal kerajaan mengetuk pelan pintunya, kegiatannya itu terhenti. "Raja dan Ratu ingin anda segera menemuinya pada ruang pertemuan Nona Sungmin."

"apa yang mereka ingin bicarakan denganku pengawal?"

"hamba tidak tahu Nona, tetapi Raja dan Ratu meminta anda segera turun kebawah segera. Maaf saya mohon diri Nona Sungmin." pengawal itu membungkuk kemudian berbalik pergi setelah menutup pintu.

"mungkin mereka telah berpikir bahwa sekarang saatnya sang Ratu Lee Sungmin akan dinaikkan ketahtaannya." Sungmin bermonolog pada dirinya selanjutnya ia turun untuk melakukan pertemuan itu.

.

.

Saat tahu ini bukan seperti yang dipikirkannya tadi, ternyata raja dan ratu berniat untuk mengenalkannya pada seorang pria berpakaiaan gagah tetap beda jauh dengan wajahnya. Kata raja, lelaki itu ada pangeran dari negeri seberang. Memangnya, apa urusannya dengan dirinya? Ternyata pertemuan ini adalah sebuah perjodohan. Rasanya sungguh menyesal untuk turun ketempat ini jika tahu begini jadinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin menolak pilihan orang tuanya. Awalnya, raja dan ratu paham akan keingian Sungmin yang mengatakan usianya terlalu muda untuk dipinang. Tapi, jika dilihat-lihat sekarang banyak sekali anak-anak belia diluar sana yang telah berkeluarga. Apakah kedua orang tuanya itu ingin ia cepat-cepat mengusirnya dari tempat ini hingga begitu inginnya mereka menjodohkannya dengan semua pria yang tidak masuk dalam kriterianya.

Semua pria yang telah ditolaknya banyak yang mendapatkan hinaan dari Sungmin, ataupun tolakan halus yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat pulang karena ia sungguh tidak ingin diganggu. Untuk saat ini Sungmin masih dapat tertawa-tawa riang saat melihat pria-pria itu pulang dengan wajah kecut saat tahu lamaran mereka ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang memiliki ilmu sihir yang sangat sakti.

Dengan begitu mudahnya ia masuk kedalam istana kerajaan. Raja dan ratu menyambutnya dengan sangat meriah. Walaupun pria misterius itu datang hanya seorang diri dengan kuda putihnya. Biasanya, pria-pria yang akan mencoba meminang putrinya itu akan membawa banyak sekali orang-orang dan berbagai macam benda-benda untuk diberikan pada raja dan ratu.

Saat tahu ada lagi orang kali ini yang akan dihinannya, Sungmin turun dengan semangat dengan menggunakan gaun merah yang begitu indah membalut tubuhnya. Seringaian terus ia pasang pada wajahnya.

Ruang makan kali ini adalah tempat yang digunakan oleh raja dan ratu untuk menyambut tamunya ini. Makanan yang begitu banyak dan pastinya lezat telah tersedia pada meja makan yang begitu besar ini. Mereka duduk dengan gaya para khas para bangsawan. Gerakan sendok yang anggun bahkan cara duduknya sangat perlu diperhatikan. Sang pria misterius itu duduk dengan gagah. Pakaian yang ia jugakan saat ini sama halnya seperti para pangeran. Wajahnyapun begitu tampan dan suaranya begitu bagus.

Setelah Sungmin telah cukup lama bergabung dalam perbincangan ini. Membuat sikap yang begitu manis diawalnya dan begitu menyanjung-nyanjung lelaki didepannya itu dengan suara anggunnya. Sedangkan pria itu hanya selalu membalas dengan senyuman kecil. Tiba saat lelaki itu meminta ijin meminang putrid Sungmin. Maka saat itu juga Sungmin yang manis dan pemuji menjelma menjadi seorang pencemooh dan pencerca.

Menghina lelaki itu kembali dan mengatakan pujian-pujiannya tadi hanyalah candaan bela. Membuat Pria misterius itu akhirnya geram menahan amarah atas hinaan yang Sungmin katakana begitu santai. Sedangkan raja dan ratu hanya diam seperti patung meliha perkataan putri satu-satu mereka bermulut seperti rakyat jelatah. Begitu kasar dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Seorang pangeran yang pernah ikut mencoba meminang Sungmin tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah hingga disiram sop buah oleh Sungmin akhirnya merasa sakit hati yang begitu mendalam. Hingga memanggil penyihir sakit ini untuk membalaskan dendamnya dengan membuat Sungmin menjadi seorang pria karena begitu sombong dan angkuh.

"aku tidak menyangka putri negeri yang begitu disanjung dan sangat dipuja ternyata seorang yang sangat kasar dan tidak tahu diri rupanya. Seluruh negeri memeng mengetahui kecantikanmu bahkan keindahanmu, tetapi kau sangat menyombangkan diri rupanya." Ucap penyihir itu setelah akhirnya ia telah tidak tahan atas hinaan ini.

"kau sendiri yang memintanya. Seharusnya, sebelum kau datang ketempat ini terlebih dahulu kau menanyakan aku yang sebetulnya pada raja dan ratu. Tidak mungkin aku akan menerima pinangan seorang buruk rupa sepertimu. Hahahaha." Ucap Sungmin.

Pria itu tersenyum remeh pada akhirnya. "coba kita lihat apakah kau akan tetap tertawa seperti itu jika aku menyihirmu menjadi seorang pria buruk rupa."

"apa-apaan kau ini. Bagaimana bisa penyihir bisa masuk kedalam istana. Penjaga, penjaga…" teriak Sungmin penuh ketakutan. Saat tahu, pria misterius itu mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat panjang dari balik jubah mewahnya. Dari tongkatnya yang begitu aneh, Sungmin semakin yakin orang ini pasti tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Sengan sekuat tenaganya, ia mencoba memanggil penjaga istana dan pelayan yang mungkin dapat menolongnya saat ini.

Kedua orang tuanya saat ini memandanya dengan tatapan kosong dan tubuhnya sekaku batu. Apa yang lelaki ini lakukan pada mereka? Keringat dingin semakin mengucur deras pada dahi Sungmin saat pria itu berjalan kearahnya. Lama kelamaan, wajah dari pria gagah itu akhirnya mencair dan tergantikan dengan wajah tua penuh dengan keriput disetiap sisih wajahnya.

Yang paling membuat Sungmin ketakutan lagi, suasan ruangan ini menggelap karena langit diluar telah tertutupi awan tebal dengan suara guntul menggelegar. Sungmin terisak keras dan ia berjalan mundur untuk menghindari pria tua penyihir itu. Hingga akhirnya, kakinya menginjak gaun membuat dirinya terjungkal sampai terduduk diatas marmer. Tubuhnya, mencoba memjauhi pria tua yang terus mengikutinya itu.

Saat penyihir itu mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan membaca mantara, Sungmin berteriak kuat untuk mencoba menghentikan tindakan selanjutnya penyihir itu. "kumohon, jangan lakukan. Aku berjanji akan menikahimu, tapi jangan ubah aku menjadi pria buru rupa." Permohonan Sungmin dianggap angin berlalu oleh penyihir itu. "ini telah terlambat. Sudah sangat banyak pria yang kau buat sakit hati selama ini dengan sangat sengaja."

Cahaya mengumpul diujung tongkat itu. Ia tahu, telah tidak ada harapan. Dan tepat pada saat itu, cahaya itu telah mengenai tubuh Sungmin. Tubuhnya telangkat keatas dengan sendirinya. Kesadarannya masih ada, tetapi ia terlalu ketakutan untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Sungmin berubah menjadi sosok pria. Dengan wajah yang sama manisnya seperti sekarang. Rambutnya yang panjang menjadi potongan pendek, dan gaunnya telah berganti dengan pakaiaan laki-laki biasa dan tubuhnya sama seperti sekarang. Yang berbeda ada, sekarang Sungmin berbeda jenis kelamin dan berdada rata. Tubuhnya, semakin menciut, menciut dan akhirnya dimasukkan kedam semua kotak kayu cukup besar dengan ukiran rumit.

"kuharap kau akan belajar dari semua ini nona Sungmin. Nikmati hidupmu yang akan sangat panjang ini." kotak itu telah dipegangnya. Didalam sana terdapat Sungmin. Waktu dalam kotak itu menghentikannya. Buah kotak music besar dengan ia menjadi boneka ditengah-tengah.

.

.

Penyihir itu akhirnya masuk kedalam hutan belantara yang sangat jauh dari kota. Kereta kuda yang digunakannya telah berhenti disuatu tempat ditengah hutan. Ia turun dari kereta dengan membawa kotak berisi Sungmin didalamnya. Sekop juga ia pegang pada salah satu pundaknya.

Lama kelamaan, lubang yang digalinya menggunakan sekop tadi semakin dalam. Setelah merasa cukup dalam akhirnya penyihir itu meletakkan kotak berisi Sungmin dan mengubur kotak itu hingga telah hilang tertutup tanah. Karena langit telah begitu gelap, penyihir itu pergi kembali menggunakan kereta kudanya. Menganggap hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

Untuk para pria yang telah tersakiti

Maafkan kesalahanku karena tidak memikirkan kelakuan yang kulakukan. Ini mungkin bentuk karma yang harus kubayar mahal dengan waktu yang berlalu semakin lama. Untuk lelaki yang telah mengirim penyihir itu, maafkan aku sebesar-besarnya.

.

.

.

…..kau dapat keluar dari perangkap itu setelah jodohmu sesungguhnya membuka dan memutar tuasnya itu sendiri. Buat ia mencintaimu dan menjadikannya seorang yang begitu berharga untukmu. Maka pada saat itu kau akan kembali kedalam wujudmu yang sesungguhnya dan….

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

21 April 2013

.

Lady Prim

.

.

.

.

.

Datang bawa ff yaoi nih. Udah nggak tahan tersimpan diotak tanpa tersalurkan.

Jika tertarik dengan kelanjutannya, ayooo REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya

Jika tidak yaa.. dengan senang hati yang akan DELETE

TYPOS lagi? mian, hanya melewati sekali editing.

Seperti biasa, saya orangnya maksa. Hanya ingin dihargai kok chingu. Bow

LANJUT = REVIEW 20

STOP/DELETE = UNDER 20

.

.

~SEE YOU NEXT PART (MAYBE)~


End file.
